As the Phoenix Dies
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: When good plans take a bad turn. [Now added an epilogue, Risen From the Ashes.]
1. As the Phoenix Dies

As the Phoenix Dies  
By Ael L. Bolt

Rating: G  
Genre: General  
Spoilers: Fire and Water  
Summary: When good plans take a bad turn.

Author's Notes: I wanted to do something for Daniel's birthday, and when I went over an episode guide I noticed that "Fire and Water" was in just about the right spot to possibly have coincided with Daniel turning thirty-two. And those that know me know that I can't resist a bit of angst, so there's a smidge in here.

* * *

"This should be an easy mission," I say casually as I zip up my vest. "Go through the Gate, take a look around, be back home by dinner."

Across the locker room, Daniel fumbles with his shoelaces. "What, got a hot date tonight, Jack?" he snipes back good-naturedly. "Or just don't want to miss that baseball game again?"

Oh, if only he knew. Carter and I have been planning a surprise party for the kid over the past week or so. I don't think he knows that we know when his birthday is, but I have access to his file. He's turning thirty-two this afternoon, but we're going to throw a party like he's never had before. We haven't let Teal'c in on it either, but that's because Jaffa apparently don't celebrate birthdays. Plus we don't want him giving it away to Daniel. He's not quite one for subtlety amongst friends.

Carter's getting him a new set of blank journals and some high quality ink pens. Specially imported from Egypt and imprinted with the Abydos chevron in each brown leather cover. She says it's to remind him of both his homes, Egypt and Abydos. Personally I'm not sure if that won't just depress him by reminding him that Sha're is gone, but I know he'll appreciate the thought if nothing else.

I've noticed how much the kid loves his chocolate and coffee, so I'm getting him a year's supply of the highest quality Columbian dark roast I could find, as well as a box of German dark chocolate. Doc Fraiser's going to kill me, but he deserves all the comfort food he wants.

The slamming of a locker door jolts me from my thoughts about tonight, and I casually sling my MP-5 across my chest. "All right campers, let's move out," I command, suppressing my amusement as they follow me like little baby ducks in a row.

"So what's the name of this place again?" I ask as we enter the Gateroom. The inner ring is already spinning, the first five chevrons locked.

"P3X-866," Daniel rattles off without the least bit of hesitation, then makes a face. "I'm serious, we should name some of these planets sometime."

"Daniel, you remember the designations anyway," I grumble, but inwardly I agree. I can never remember all those little numbers and letters together in the right order.

"Yes, but all I'm saying is that it might be easier for everyone to remember the planets by name rather than numbers – uh, not that you'd need to, obviously, but-"

Thankfully the kawoosh of the forming wormhole prevents him from digging his hole any deeper. "SG-1, you have a go," Hammond says from the command room.

"Onwards and forwards," I sing-song. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can come back."

The wormhole trip is dizzying as always, but I think I've perfected the art of not falling flat on my face. Daniel stumbles a bit beside me and then sneezes explosively. I can understand why a second later, when the smell of sulfur starts burning my nose. Looking around, I see nothing but sand and more sand, with smoking craters pockmarking the landscape. Two moons hang overhead, and I can see a faint glint of something ahead of us. "C'mon, let's go see what we've got."

Thankfully, there are no objections to this, and we unerringly head for the shining line. As we approach, I can see that it stretches way into the distance, and in fact looks very familiar. "Looks like some kind of ocean," I comment.

Carter drops her helmet onto the sand and starts messing around with her samples while Daniel sets to videotaping the landscape. I'm not quite sure what he expects to find, but I'm betting he's not going to find it. Scuffing at the gritty soil, I turn to scan the horizon for any potential threats.

Whoosh.

Heat.

"Argh! Jack, help! Help me!"

End.


	2. Risen From the Ashes

Risen From the Ashes  
By Ael L. Bolt

Rating: G  
Genre: General  
Spoilers: Fire and Water  
Summary: Sequel/epilogue to "As the Phoenix Dies." Daniel gets his party a bit late.

Author's Notes: I figured "As the Phoenix Dies" would have been enough. But people wanted to know if Daniel got his party in the end, and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to write an epilogue.

* * *

For long moments, I can't tear myself away as I stand in the infirmary doorway. Daniel Jackson, the man I saw burn to death before my eyes, is sprawled out on a bed, still wearing his waterlogged DCUs and snoring softly. Beside me, I hear Carter make a muffled sound of joy at seeing him alive and well. Teal'c says nothing, but I can see a faint smile gracing his usually impassable face. 

"How is he, Doc?" I ask Fraiser in a low tone out of respect for the snoozing archaeologist.

"Exhausted and a bit of a headache, but he'll be just fine, Colonel," she assures me, barely restraining a huge grin. "You can take him home if you can wake him up."

"Sweet." I move to stand next to the bed and gently shake Daniel's shoulder. "Danny?"

He snorts lightly and opens his eyes, rolling over a little to look up at me. "Oh, hi Jack. Can I go home yet?"

"Yep," I affirm, handing him his spare glasses. "You can crash at my place for the night, then we can go get your apartment straightened out tomorrow morning."

"Oh, right."

The instant we step out of the mountain into the cool evening air, he seems to wake up a bit more. "So how long have I been gone, anyway?" he asks, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck as he slides into the passenger side of my truck. "I kind of, um, lost track of time."

"Three days, Daniel," I reply quietly, shuddering at the memory. Three days of thinking he was dead, charred to ashes on an alien world. Daniel says nothing as we leave the base, and the drive to my place is very quiet.

Carter and Teal'c have already beaten us there, it seems, but Daniel doesn't seem to really notice as he trudges up the walkway. The kid looks completely worn out, but I'm hoping he has enough in him to stay awake for a few more minutes.

"Have a seat on the couch," I say, and he shoots me a puzzled look. "Got something to show you before you turn in."

Carter already has her gift ready, and under her careful instruction, Teal'c has managed to adequately prepare the cake that I bought right before our mission to P3X-whatever. Grabbing my own offerings, I gesture for them to lead the way into the living room.

Daniel looks completely taken off-guard as Teal'c ceremoniously sets the cake (sans candles – none of us quite felt secure enough to put fire near Daniel yet) on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Wha…how…what?"

Carter smiles as she hands him her gift. "Happy belated birthday, Daniel."

Daniel stares in surprise at the brightly wrapped box in his hands. "I…I didn't think you knew," he whispers.

"Oh, we knew," I answer, sitting down on the couch next to him, letting him clearly see what I'm holding. "We were planning on throwing you a party as soon as we got home from the mission. But then…" I clear my throat, uncomfortable with where my thoughts were going. "Anyway, it may be three days late, and I know your birthday wasn't exactly what we'd all hoped…but happy birthday."

I'm startled to see his eyes shining with unshed tears. "God, I…you have no idea…I haven't celebrated my birthday for years…"

Damn, now I'm getting all weepy too. "Open the present, Daniel," I order him gruffly before it could get too mushy.

Daniel looks down at it like he'd forgotten it was there, and carefully picks at the wrapping paper. It lightens my heart to see that he's treating it as if it were as precious as one of his rocks – er, artifacts. I hear his breath catch as he finally catches sight of the Abydos chevron, carefully engraved onto the cover of the journals. Damn, Carter had even gotten the entire Abydos address emblazoned on the pens.

"Thank you, Sam. This is…wow, I just…"

She pats his arm. "I know, Daniel. You're welcome."

"And there's more," I butt in, tilting my present towards him. Daniel carefully sets the journals and pen set on the coffee table next to the cake before accepting my gift. I fidget nervously as he unwraps it. "Uh, I couldn't really think of what else to get you."

A smile crosses his lips as he reveals the expensive box of chocolates, but he looks confused as he sees a handwritten note on top of the box. "Jack, what's this?"

"Read it," is all I'll say.

He shrugs and reads it out loud. "Daniel, the other part of your gift couldn't be here all at once, but I've arranged to have a year's supply of your favorite Columbian coffee stocked in your office. Don't drink it all at once." He stares at it as if in disbelief, then transfers his gaze to me. "Jack, how did you know?"

I shrug modestly. "Don't think I haven't heard you complaining about the base coffee. Only the best for my archaeologist."

Daniel looks a little embarrassed. "Uhh…thanks, Jack," he says honestly. "All of you."

I pull him into a one-armed hug. "Aw, stop it Daniel, you're making Teal'c cry." Teal'c raises an eyebrow at me, but places a hand on Daniel's shoulder. Carter gets in on it too, hugging Daniel from the other side. We never thought we'd see Daniel reach thirty-two, and yet here he is.

"Welcome home, Daniel."

Let's try for thirty-three.

End.


End file.
